


《归巢》 2

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》 2

赶回公寓的时候已经十二点多了，换衣服的时候他发现短裤都没来得及脱下，他提醒自己，周日过去的时候一定要还给他。

躺在床上打算给那人发个消息，告诉他自己到家了，可一想到离开时两人闹的不愉快，李东海犹豫着犹豫着，最后迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

第二天李东海还是起晚了，昨夜的确累到了，加上他眼睛不好，滴了两次眼药水才勉强打起精神。

其实对方约定的时间并不早，只不过从家过去就要一段时间了。冬天刚过，天还凉得很，公车摇摇晃晃的从市里开进开发区，城郊线的公交比较旧没有空调，李东海缩在位置上手脚冰凉不舒服极了。

渐渐的，车越来越少，A市大小企业的工厂和仓库都在这里扎堆，放眼望去全是新建的楼房，马路上时不时驶过载物的货车，飞驰而过留下滚落的石子和漫天的尘土，李东海捂着口鼻往厂里走，快到的时候碰见了早餐店里正在过早的神童。

他打了声招呼走进去，神童立马招手让老板再上一份鸡汤面，李东海确实饿了，瞧着还有时间，便坐下与他一同过早。

神童算是公司里跟他关系最好的同事，李东海出差不是单独就是跟他一起，今年宇清的合同就是神童谈下来的，男人立刻用奖金换了车，来的时候还问要不要接他一起。

为了拿下宇清今年的单子，他们公司前前后后走了不少关系磨了大半年才把合同敲下来，这跟李东海其实没多大关系，他是技术科的产品设计，平时画图或是出了问题进行售后工作，跑业务谈单子根本不归他管，只有去现场操作才需要他出现。

本来一切都谈妥了，他们提供的零件没有任何问题，只等交货，谁知道这个时间点对方突然换了负责人，换人也就罢，还非要来车间再检查一遍，简直多此一举。

两人吃完并肩往厂里走，今天是个好天气，地上干干爽爽完全看不出昨夜下过雨。宇清的新车间占地面积很大，去年才全部搬过来，要是换了过去他俩还得去外市出差，周六的车间冷冷清清，只有门卫在值班，不等神童上前打招呼就挥手让他们进去。

之前已经来过很多次，两人熟门熟路找到厂房，大门敞开着，有一两名工人在里面加班，空空荡荡的厂房中央停着几辆汽车半成品，四周散落着未收拾的配件。

人还没来，神童和李东海站在大门口面面相觑，加班的工人只是看了他们一眼便继续手上的活。

“正常。”神童掏出随身携带的镜子提前整理发型：“总不能让人等咱们。”

李东海说是，两人有一话没一话的闲聊，说着说着神童突然来了兴致，表情一变高深莫测道：“哎东海，你知道为什么这个节点换人了吗？”

李东海老实摇头：“不知道。”

“是因为他们换老总啦。”神童压低声音，把李东海拉到角落：“我听说宇清开年在整改，都是这个新来的老总下的指令，一纸文件裁了不少人。”

这么威风，一来就裁员？李东海听着，不时给出点反应，其实他对公司里的调动或是八卦新闻一点兴趣都没有，他本就不是好奇心重的人，只是个完成工作领薪水的小员工而已。

神童顿了顿又问：“那你知道他们新上任的老总是谁吗？”

那蠢蠢欲动的小表情写满了“快问我快问我”，李东海失笑，这他更不知道了，哪位神通广大的老板能有幸被李东海认识啊，笑话。

“不知道。”

“是他们董事长的儿子！”

“哦……”

感情是把儿子推上位了，怪不得一顿整改呢，想来也是竖立威信吧。

神童打开了话匣便开始滔滔不绝：“我也是昨天才知道的，李总年纪大了想退位扶自己儿子上去，也没让人从底层干起，直接总经理，还下了命令说宇清今年的销售额必须比去年提高十个点。”

他还边说边咂嘴评价：“也不知道急个啥，要我说那位小李总根本不用慌，这位置本……”

“等等等等。”李东海听着听着感觉不对劲，忍不住问：“他们老总不是只有一个女儿吗，哪来的儿子？”

神童一脸“这你就不知道了吧”给他解释：“这其中的故事多着呢，那位突然出现的小李总从未对外公开过，这么多年一直在国外留学，其实啊，是他们老总的私生子！”

就是处事不惊的李东海也惊讶了：“私生子？”

“害，现在也不是私生子了，当年他们老总搞大人家妈肚子的时候有老婆，闺女都上初中了！小李总的妈大着肚子找过去事情才瞒不住，最后原配跟他离了婚，拿了一大笔钱。”

感情还有这么一段呢。

“不过他们老总一直没把小李总的妈娶进门，可能是对前妻愧疚吧，直到把儿子送出国念书才跟二老婆结的婚，所以现在带出来露过面的女儿是前妻生的，跟在身边同进同出的是她后妈了。”

听完李东海简直不能想象，这堪称晚八点档的豪门秘闻可真是什么时候都不过时啊。

聊着聊着都快九点半了，李东海频频看时间，伸长脖子朝厂房外张望，外面空无一人也没有车开进来，神童也变得不耐烦，抱怨对方太不守时，正要掏出手机打电话的时候，前面突然传来动静。

“张总。”“张总好。”

那几位工人放下手上的活站起来对来人打招呼，神童一听立马迎上去，李东海意识到是宇清的人来了，跟在神童身后，远远地有几人从另一侧走来，他歪头看了眼，当下不可置信的睁大眼睛。

这、这是……银赫？

为首的男子身材修长步伐稳健，一身灰色西装勾勒出宽阔的肩膀，里面的衬衣却又是蓝又是绿的，顶端两颗纽扣未系，露出白皙的锁骨和前胸，看上去倜傥又轻浮，头发染成了金色，不过已经有一段时日了，根部隐约冒出黑发。他单手摆弄着手机，另一只手插在裤袋里，脸上淡淡的没有任何表情，被唤作“张总”的是个有着啤酒肚略矮的中年男人，表情似笑非笑，对跟他打招呼的员工一一回应，然后立马回头对着长相酷似银赫的男子谄媚引路。

李东海一时忘了上前，他呆愣在原地宛如被雷劈中，正好这时“银赫”抬眼看过来，两人视线相对，李东海心中一紧，对方却瞥了他一眼就继续低头玩手机了。

啊，原来不是。

李东海松了一口气，眼前闪过银赫的身影，两人的容貌的确有七八分相像，散发出来的气质却天差地别一点儿也不一样。

他整理好思绪走上前，离得近了看得清了越发觉得方才的错觉好笑，眼前的男子侧脸弧度更为柔和，皮肤看着比银赫更白皙健康，身材也比银赫挺拔一些，冷峻沉稳的气场一看就不是银赫。

银赫那家伙，这个点还在床上与周公幽会吧。李东海分神想到。

神童一眼看出年轻男子应该就是新的负责人，张总在一旁都不敢跟他保持并排，落后半个身子给他介绍着宇清的汽车生产间，男子也不知听见没，总之毫无礼数，走到跟前了也没有要抬头的意思，漠不关心的态度让神童不敢轻易的套近乎。

“哎哟，张总！您好您好！”

他热情的与张总握手，前期谈合同的时候跟张总打过交道，酒场上互相灌过不少，后面安装轴承，现场介绍产品的事张总就很少参与了，李东海仅与他有一面之交，并无神童那么熟络。

他正要开口问好，还来不及抬手张总就急得直摆手：“别别别，可别这么叫，都老相识了还这么客气！”

说罢给他俩介绍那位年轻人：“给你们介绍一下，这是我们总经理，李总。”

李东海和神童皆是一怔，总经理的话那不就是……

刚才出现在他俩对话中的私生子——小李总？

原来就是这位啊。

白白净净的面无表情也不开腔，怎么看都是一副高冷总裁的精英范儿。

就是这衣服……是不是过于花哨了一点？怎么腰上的皮带还是铆钉款，提溜那么长呢？

张总还在介绍：“我这次就是个陪同，主要是陪我们李总来参观自家车间，这不今年签的你们力华吗，怎么说都是一笔大单子，下周就要交货了，李总想在这之前亲自到第一生产线瞧瞧。”

话音刚落，被称作“李总”的男人发出一声轻笑，他始终没从屏幕前移开眼，这一笑也不知是在笑张总的说词还是笑手机里好笑的趣事。

他没收敛声音，双方听得清清楚楚不知该如何接下去，神童悄悄与李东海交换了一个眼神，李东海眨眨眼，他平日只跟电脑和机械打交道，碰上这种情况他也不知道怎么办。

这时，小李总把手机揣回口袋，懒懒的扫视着周围，声音不似外表轻浮反而慵懒低沉带着几分嘲弄，他慢悠悠的说道：“瞧张总说的是什么话，您跟在我爸手底下做事这么多年，公司上上下下的事再清楚不过，哪需要我来凑热闹。以后还需要您手把手教我呢，不叫张总叫什么？”

“至于参观……”他瞧完四周转回来对着张总道：“反正我是不爱来，要不是老头子硬要我来谁会到这荒郊野岭吹冷风啊。”

李东海与神童双双石化，这还不如不说话呢，这么直白的人他们还是第一次见，是文化差异吗？噼里啪啦下来饶是神童都忘了该怎么接话。

张总一时之间又是点头又是摇头，脑门上的汗都要急出来了：“不敢不敢，李总博学多才，我哪里帮得上忙啊。”

小李总又笑了，哼出的鼻音带着几分懒散和不屑，神童在两人之间看了看，恭敬的对着比他看上去小了好几岁的男子礼貌道：“李总您好，我是合美力华市场部的申东熙，这位是李工，李东海。”

小李总对神童伸出的手视而不见，没有一点要把手从裤兜里拿出来的意思，神童静了几秒，为缓解尴尬笑呵呵的挠了挠头。倒是听到了李东海的名字后，小李总像是听到了好笑的事歪头道：“李东海？这名字怎么土土的？”

哪有一上来就评论人姓名的？还是直接说土？几人的视线一下子集中到一句话都没说的李东海身上，李东海摸摸鼻子也不生气，温和的解释道：“我家就住在东海边上，爸爸为了省事给我起的这个名字，以前想换来着，手续太麻烦还要交钱，就没换成。”

“哦——”小李总拉长声音点点头，又想了想说：“那咱们是一家，都姓李，你什么星座？”

李东海没想到大早上在工厂见面会是这个发展，他支支吾吾的，“天蝎”两个字卡在嘴边就是说不出来，李总刚一问完又嫌弃似的皱起眉：“算了，我也不信这些洋玩意儿。”

欸？李东海一愣，这变的速度是不是太快了？

小李总表现出来的兴趣转瞬即逝，这会儿又瘫着脸看向别处了。

“啊哈哈哈，李总年轻，性格是活泼些，你们小年轻在一块儿才有话题聊。”

张总在一旁打哈哈，神童跟着一起哈哈哈，两人对着说鬼话，该办的正事一字没聊。李东海是四个人里面最无需发言的，他观察着这位看上去漫不经心的李总，那人东瞧瞧西看看，视线落到手边的汽车便好奇地摸了一下，结果摸到一手灰当下又黑了脸。

把这一切都尽收眼底的李东海觉得有点好笑。

这是，手机突然响了，李东海手忙脚乱的掏出来按掉，所幸交谈甚欢的二人并没有在意，依旧聊得火热，那位张总边聊边为小李总讲解新汽车的研发和构造，男子明显没有耐性，刚听几句脸上就恹恹的失了兴趣，一会儿摸摸耳钉一会儿转转戒指，张总像是没看见一样，吐沫星子横飞给人介绍，神童在一边陪着，时不时附和两句，没人注意一旁的李东海。

刚按掉的手机又响了起来，这次是持续不停的震动，李东海偷偷看了一眼，显示屏上大大的两个字“银赫”，他皱了皱眉，想不出这个时间银赫给自己打电话干嘛，目前的情况他不好接电话，只能无视不去管他。

可接下来震动再没停过，那人不知道发什么疯锲而不舍的给他拨电话，震动声和张总那边的拖沓整得李东海心烦意乱，他心一横再次掐掉了来电。

这是他第一次拒接银赫的电话。

不出十秒，屏幕上立刻出现了消息。

银赫：李东海你敢挂我电话？

银赫：你有空挂没空接是吧？

李东海无奈，悄悄侧身把手机藏在神童身后手指飞快的回复：我在工作，待会儿回你。

银赫：有空打字没空听我说话？

他再要回复的时候，一道冷淡的男声响起：“李东海。”

李东海一抖，正在交流的二人也止住话语，纷纷朝他看来。

是小李总，他还是没表情只是冲他抬抬下巴：“这么忙啊。”

李东海的心情就像是上课玩手机被老师逮到的学生一样，明明男人脸上瞧不出喜怒，什么话也没说却让他莫名紧张。

“推销电话。”他微笑道，默默把手机收起来：“找我卖保险，也不知道哪来的号码。”

“哦。”他了然，似乎接受了这个说法：“我还以为你嫌他们话太多躲后面打游戏去了呢。”

“没有没有，我一直在认真听。”

小李总不再理他，用鞋尖拨弄着地上的零件：“我就不行了，腿都站麻了，今天到底是来干嘛的啊？”

张总讪笑着自知话多了，神童笑呵呵的说：“李总，今天时间约得比较早，我想您一会儿肯定有事要忙，要不您到这边来，李工给您介绍一下我们力华这次提供的滚轮？”

小李总淡淡的“嗯”了一声，张总斟酌着他的脸色，发现他嘴唇紧闭脸色阴郁，便老老实实的闭上嘴不再出声。

李东海拿出携带的配件给两位介绍自己公司的产品，他游刃有余的讲解材质、尺寸、包括图纸，一点点给新来的李总查看比较，然后他蹲下，赤手在地上的器械中给两人演示安装和运作，原本白净的手被钢管上的污垢弄脏，指甲缝里都染上了黑黑的机油。

“……轴承是消耗品，一段时间就会有磨损，不过现在用在车里的是搭配使用的，不用维护可以一直使用到车辆报废。”

他一边说一边站起来，蹲久了眼前一阵眩晕发黑，神童递给他纸巾，他道谢后接来擦手，张总不是第一遍来现场，客气的对李东海说了声“辛苦”，然后等待他家李总的反应。

小李总在李东海操作的时候一句话也没说，甚至动也没动一直维持着双手插袋的懒散样，之前神童说他是从国外留学回来的，对自己公司的业务可能不太熟悉，李东海想过他或许会问自己什么问题，结果他一声不吭，大家你看我我看你，只等这位老板下结论。

“李总，您觉得……？”

“嗯。”男人反问：“结束了？”

“对。”李东海说：“宇清今年的轴承由我们提供，我是技术质量科的，同时负责售后，有任何问题都可以找我，我来为您解决。”

原本没什么反应的小李总听李东海这么一说来了兴趣：“为我解决？”

“是的。”

李东海说的问题是产品的问题，为“您”解决也是为他家汽车解决，压根没想到几个字的不严谨惹来了后面一系列的事情。

他想着，这名男子是宇清的总经理，估计除了他爸——也就是董事长，没有人位置比他高了，宇清一年几十亿的项目合作，跟力华的案子只是一条很细的分支罢了，李东海觉得他也不过是来车间逛逛装装样子，后面再有事都是跟对方的技术人员对接，哪还用得着他这尊佛出现呢。

“行。”李总很爽快的伸出手：“把你的名片给我吧。”

嗯？这李总怎么净是些出其不意的反套路？他们还在谈工作啊。

李东海懵懵的，男人讨要名片的样子就像是理直气壮找大人要糖果的小孩儿，只不过气场过于强大了些，竟让李东海生出一丝慌张，他摸摸口袋干巴巴的回答：“呃，我没有名片……”

一旁的张总觉得奇怪，他看了眼李总，一段时间相处下来，他看清了老董的儿子就是个无心工作整天游手好闲的标准富二代，要不是他爸下了死命令，这小爷估计连公司都不来，整天出门跟其他公子哥鬼混去了。

这种乱糟糟的车间估计他进都不想进吧。张总看了眼李总脚下锃亮的皮靴。

神童也觉得奇怪，人家总裁怎么会要自家员工的名片呢，但他反应很快，当下掏出自己的名片递了过去。

“李总，这是我的名片，有什么事跟我说一样的，李工的联系方式包括所有部门的电话我都可以发给您。”

小李总接过神童的名片，看也不看直接甩给一旁的张总，然后对着李东海直截了当道：“电话多少？”

李东海犹犹豫豫报号码：“017……”

男人不耐烦的打断他：“你这样说我哪记得住。”

说着拿出手机让他输手机号，李东海刚要接过来小李总又把手机收回去，他盯着李东海两只油乎乎的爪子有点不高兴：“算了，你这手……也太黑了。”

“……”

李东海感谢银赫这么多年把他调教到了没脾气，不然他一定把油手抹在李总那一看就很昂贵的衬衣上。

助理在前面开车，张总和小李总坐在后排，一上车小李总就要前面把空调打开，然后说直接回家不去公司了。

“李总，公司还是得回啊，下午两场会要开，财务交上来的账也得您亲自批啊。”

小李总直接闭眼，双臂交叉抱在胸前靠在位置上不动了。

张总见他又是拒绝交流的死态度头都大了，他看到小李总嘴唇轻微蠕动，以为是有什么吩咐便凑过去仔细听。

“……什么事都没有我补觉重要。”

在企业奋斗十几年眼看就要高升结果被派给从天而降留学归来的老董儿子当助理还要瞻前马后唯命是从是什么感受？

张总苦得头发都没几根了。

司机小声询问他到底该回哪，张总叹了口气说先给人送回家，再绕道回公司吧。

旁边的人似乎睡着了，张总在心里嘀咕昨晚一定又去哪通宵了，含着金汤匙出生的富二代哪懂人间疾苦，出国留学镀层金回来继承老爹的企业，无尽的财产肆意挥霍好不风光。

呵，这种人生还是该死的轻松又圆满呢。


End file.
